The invention relates generally to printed circuit boards, such as those used in components of industrial automation and control systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for securing a connector of a printed circuit board.
Industrial automation and control systems are known and are in use for controlling factory automation and the like. Such systems include various components such as programmable logic controllers, semiconductor power electronic circuits, power supplies, motor starters, relays, and so forth that are utilized to monitor and control a process/system. Typically, the programmable logic controller examines a series of inputs reflecting the status of a controlled process and changes outputs affecting control of the controlled process.
In general, components such as programmable logic controllers, input/output modules, and the like often utilize a number of printed circuit boards. Typically, these boards include power modules which house electrical devices such as resistors and semiconductors, logic or customer interface circuit boards (e.g., motherboards) which house microprocessors or other logic devices for performing control functions, and storage or capacitor circuit boards which house charge storage devices and direct current (DC) power busses. Each of the circuit boards supports components and conducting paths for accomplishing various functions in the completed device.
In traditional automation and control systems, various components, such as controllers and input/output modules include a printed circuit board coupled with a connector within a housing. The connector (e.g., a pin connector) is configured to couple with a removable terminal block to facilitate communication with other devices via the removable terminal block. The connector is typically soldered onto the printed circuit board such that the connector is cantilevered from a top portion of the printed circuit board. Further, the printed circuit board and the connector are typically arranged such that the removable terminal block can be inserted through an opening in a top of housing to engage a receptacle of the connector.